More Human Than You Realize
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Spiderman works with a reformed Venom who is trying to rebuild his reputation and the webslinger proves that while the symbiote isn't human, he's human in other ways. Done as a request for circusgoth13. :)


**circusgoth13 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel and Disney. I own nothing. **

**A/N: This is my first time writing Venom (reformed) in a story, so please bear with me and be gentle in the reviews. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**More Human Than You Realize**

Venom sighed. "Well, that could have gone better," he said aloud as he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop while Spiderman swung by his weblines beside him, keeping pace.

"Yeah, that Jameson really needs to take a serious chill pill," the webslinger said.

The black symbiote sighed again. "Yes, but...I don't think I deserved to be screamed at while I was trying to help that lady out of the car she was trapped in," he said.

Spiderman nodded. "You would think with you having reformed over a year ago that they would have taken the hint that you have changed," he said.

Granted, he had been unsure when Venom had come to S.H.I.E.L.D. and willingly went into the reformed program to work on a better reputation. He had taken to it well and Fury had felt Spiderman was the best one to mentor and work with the symbiote, since the two had once been bonded. Peter had reluctantly agreed back then, but he had to admit, it was good to have Venom on their side as he was strong and now with the help of a special serum that some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best minds had developed, the symbiote no longer needed a human host to stay alive. He could still merge with a host, but had decided to only do that under extreme conditions. And he had been really working on his reputation too.

Sadly, though they had seen proof of his reformation, not everyone agreed that Venom should be working with the heroes, some of who expressed displeasure in the symbiote working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter had stood up for Venom, saying if he had reformed, then he deserved a fair chance to prove it.

Thor had surprisingly agreed with the webslinger and the others reluctantly agreed, still not trusting the symbiote.

The two now made it to the helicarrier and met with Fury, who nodded when they walked up to him. "Well done," he said, a slight smile on his face.

Spiderman nodded before seeing Venom looked down. "Mr. Fury, is there any way to make people see that Venom has changed? The videos of him helping the Avengers and the team-ups with me just don't seem to be helping, and I can take flak from Jameson, but Venom doesn't deserve the negative comments from him," he said.

Fury actually looked sympathetic. "I know what you mean, kid," he said. "I'm getting fed up with that windbag too." He sighed. "I really don't know what else would help though."

Spiderman looked thoughtful and had an idea. _Maybe a daycare center? _He thought to himself. Kids would accept someone different if shown that they were harmless. He then had another thought. _Then again, the teachers would probably not be happy about it._

An alert came in and they turned to find the alarm was for a fire at a pre-school. "There's kids trapped inside!" The caller said frantically.

Venom was ready to go help. "Spiderman, think you can search the top floors and I'll search the bottom floors?" He said.

The webslinger nodded. "Looks like the fire is originating from one of the bottom floors," one of the agents said. "According to the call, three kids are trapped inside. Two infants and one four-year-old."

The two headed out, making it to the pre-school where the firemen were trying to put out the blaze, but the fiery debris in the doorway was making it difficult to get inside. Venom and Spiderman flipped over the crowd with ease and flew through the windows, landing inside the building.

Venom dropped low and began sniffing. "I've got three scents," he said. "One is at a door fifty feet in front of us and two others are downstairs somewhere."

"Alright, let's get the kid nearest us," Spiderman said and crawled below the smoke. They soon heard coughing and saw a young girl at a door, unable to reach the knob that was above her head. She turned when she heard them, her tear-stained face looking worried.

"Some mean boys put Jenny and Michael down there!" She said to them before coughing again. Spiderman scooped her up.

"I'll get her out of here," he said.

"And I'll get the other two," Venom said, looking at the little girl. "Don't worry, little one. We'll find them. Right now, go with Spiderman. He'll get you to your parents."

She reached for him and he let her take his hand. "Promise you'll find them?" She asked hopefully, looking at him with big eyes.

The symbiote knew what Spiderman meant when he said he just couldn't say 'no' to a child when they made 'puppy eyes' at him. He wouldn't have said 'no' anyway, but the gesture still moved him.

"I promise," he said before nodding to Spidey, who nodded back.

"Be careful, partner," he said and headed out with the four-year-old in his arms.

Venom ducked low and slid under the door after finding it was cool to the touch, which meant the heat of the fire hadn't yet reached there, but it might at any moment. Quickly, he searched and as luck would have it, he found a small window that would be just big enough to him and two babies to squeeze through if he was careful, which he planned to be.

Catching the scent of the two babies, he moved fast and heard crying coming from what looked to be the laundry room. The cry was muffled and resonated, to which Venom opened the dryer door and found the two babies inside. Both were unhurt, but were swaddled rather too snugly in their blankets as they were struggling to get free.

Gently picking them up, Venom undid the blankets and carefully wrapped them around the infants again, who calmed down and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Shh, don't cry, little ones," he soothed, holding them as he quickly headed back for the window he had found.

It was a good thing he had found it because there was smoke coming from the door, which told the symbiote that the fire was right on the other side of the door. Moving fast, he used his shifting abilities to get out the window and bring the two infants with him. Neither baby struggled and seemed to snuggle closer to him when he shifted back to his normal height, holding the two in his arms.

He turned the corner just in time to hear the little girl talking to the policemen. "He promised he was going to get them out," she said, looking absolutely firm about that.

Spiderman saw him. "Looks like he found them," he said with a smile.

Everyone turned to see that Venom had the babies securely in his arms and the babies weren't crying. The principal checked her list of students and let out a sigh of relief. "That's everyone," she said.

Two women came forward and went up to Venom, who smiled at them, seeing they were the mothers of the babies in his arms. He gently handed the little ones to them. "They're alright," he said. "The fire hadn't yet reached where they were."

The two mothers held their babies close in relief, looking up at him with gratitude. The babies woke up and actually reached for Venom, who was surprised, but let the little ones hold his finger and was amazed when they smiled at him.

No one dared to break the moment until the firefighters asked for another roll call to be sure everyone got out, to which the principal did so and found everyone was accounted for and no one was seriously hurt, though the paramedics did check everyone for smoke inhilation. Thankfully, everyone was okay, having got out in time.

Seeing things were under control, Spiderman and Venom headed back for the helicarrier. "If Jameson says one bad thing about today, I'll personally pay him a visit," the webslinger said.

Venom was quiet. "They weren't afraid of me," he said.

Spiderman smiled. "You saved them," he said. "You're a hero to them."

"But...look at me, Spiderman. I'm not like you," the former villain said. "I'm not human."

The webslinger cocked his head thoughtfully. "Actually, you're more human than you realize," he said. "You proved it when you saved those babies. And those mothers looked grateful that their children were alive thanks to you."

Venom nodded. He wouldn't forget those grateful looks or the babies' smiles. Seeing he was deep in thought, Spiderman smirked and lightly poked Venom's underarms, making him shriek in surprise and jump away. "What did you do?!" He asked in shock.

The webslinger laughed. "Tickled you, it seems," he said before shooting out some webbing to try and catch Venom, who was trying to escape before he suddenly turned and grabbed part of the webbing and moved fast, tying Spiderman up. "Hey!" The young hero exclaimed in surprise.

Venom grinned. "Are humans ticklish?" He asked and poked Peter's stomach, making him laugh.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The reformed villain laughed. "Well, well, listen to this little spider squeal," he teased. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"EEEEEEK! DOHOHOHOHOHON'T DOHOHOHOHOHO THAHAHAHAT!" Spiderman laughed, a squeal that he would deny later coming out of him when Venom sneakingly lifted up the top part of the young hero's costume to reveal his stomach and blew a big raspberry into the ticklish spot.

The webslinger struggled like crazy, throwing his head back and laughing up a storm as Venom, amused by his reaction to the raspberries, kept it up, blowing a big one right smack on his friend's belly button.

Peter was so thankful that no one else was around because he would have been way too embarrassed if the others, especially Fury, caught him being tickled by a mischievous Venom, who was laughing in amusement as he formed several tendrils with one hand and the tendrils wiggled like crazy all over Peter's stomach and a couple of them wiggled around in his belly button.

A squeal that echoed resulted from that and the reformed villain could now hear that his friend's breathing was a bit labored. Stopping the tickle torture, he listened carefully as Peter took several deep breaths, his breath evening out again after a bit. "Peter?" Venom asked in concern.

"I'm alright," the webslinger said. "But man, you give a brutal tickle torture."

The former villain noted there was no heat in his friend's voice and he chuckled. "You started it, so take it like a man," he said teasingly, making Peter laugh.

"Seriously though, maybe you ought to use a tickle attack on the next villain that comes asking for trouble," Peter said.

Venom looked at him. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah. It would not only stop them in their tracks, but they'd have to tell their evil buddies that they were defeated by a tickle attack."

"Hmm," the symbiote hummed softly. "That's actually not a bad idea."

Just then, the alarms went off and they heard the agents say that the Shocker was causing trouble. "And it looks like the perfect target just arrived," Venom said with a chuckle.

Peter chuckled too. "This I got to see," he said as they headed out, Venom smirking as he was ready to try his friend's idea.

Plus, he decided that Peter was right. He was more human that he had thought.

And he decided that it wasn't a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
